


Neil Could Use A Dick

by Puregold



Series: Camp Camp High High [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Comedy, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harrison's top Neil is bottom lol, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Touch-Starved, it's kinda adorable in a sexy way guys, technically underage but not rly since their high school seniors???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: ((Disclaimer, I in no way aim to sexualize minors. These characters are all high-school seniors, like me, and I enjoy exploring these characters as they age and mature and get themselves into sexual situations, again, like me. If you enjoy Maxvid or sexualize minors, DO NOT read and/or comment on my content.))I always loved it when I touched Neil. Even if it was just simple cuddles or hand-holding. The boy is so damn touch-starved due to sensory issues, and it feels so good and heart-warming to have his trust placed in my hands like that.He's especially fun to touch when we're making out. The boy shudders, sighing against my lips and biting back embarrassing sounds with every graze across his bare skin. I ask, and he thinks he's ready to finally go the extra mile.





	Neil Could Use A Dick

One hand is up under his shirt, the other gripping his hip with my thumb grazing against his boxers. He makes another cute little noise in my ear, one he's embarrassed to be making but I love it so much. I kiss on his neck, my knees pulled up, hips flush against his as he sighs. His mom's on a business trip and the two of us currently have the house to ourselves as we get hot and heavy in Neil's room, on his bed.

Hesitantly, I shift my weight and grind against his crotch a bit. His reaction is to arch his back and tense up, grabbing onto the backs of my shoulders for support as he moans.

"Do you- are you enjoying this?" He asks, always worried anytime we get intimate that he's not 'doing enough'.

I chuckle, nibbling at his ear as I whisper. "Of course I am."

He inhales shakily before lifting up his knees to press against my backside as he grinds a bit against my crotch, and though at first it's clumsy, we soon fall into a steady rhythm of dry-humping. Now both my hands are up his shirt as I graze over his soft skin, thumbs brushing over his nipples as he moans in my ear.

Soon enough, the two of us feel the other's bulge pressing up through our pants and I plant a kiss to Neil's cheek before pulling away, my breathing shaky and uneven.

"I- I might be reading the situation wrong, but, uh, do you wanna..." I begin, gazing down into his baby blue eyes as I speak. "I have a condom, if you wanna have sex."

He blushes and coughs in shock, covering his mouth as he sits up.

"I mean, you don't, we don't have to, it's just-"

Neil shakes his head before replying. "No, I... I want to, if you do. I, uh..." He bites his lip, looking down before mumbling. "I'm a virgin, though. By the way. I mean, I figured you knew, but..."

"Yeah, okay. I am too. No need to be embarrassed." I reply, and we share an awkward smile between the two of us before Neil clears his throat.

"So, uh. I'm gonna get undressed now." He says, and I chuckle at the awkwardness and abruptness before grabbing my backpack off the floor to get out the condom and lube.

"Did you... Expect we were gonna do it?" He asks, shirtless and sliding off his pants.

"Not necessarily. But I always come prepared, Neil." I reply, grinning at him before taking off my own clothes. "Also, we're not 12. You don't have to call it 'it'."

"Okay. Time to do the sex!" Neil practically shouts with a smile. I laugh before leaning over him to give him a kiss and smack his ass.

"That's cute. You're cute."

"Don't patronize me." He says huffily, before dragging himself onto my lap and wrapping his arms around my head to kiss me.

The two of us kiss for a bit longer, grinding on one another to build up some momentum again before Neil turns around so that he's laying on his belly.

I can feel him trembling and as I press a hand to his back to steady him, I feel his rather rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing as I pull down his boxers and lube up my fingers in preparation.

As I begin teasing his entrance, I lean over his back to press a kiss against his neck and whisper. "Is this okay? Your shaking."

He lets out a shallow breath before replying. "Just nervous, is all... And, uh, internalized homophobic shit..."

I shut my eyes and kiss his cheek, lips tracing over his. He's still freaked out about his mom, or other people finding out about us, and it pains me every time. Sometimes we'll just be holding hands in public and he'll suddenly pull away or I'll kiss him and he runs to hide. It fuckin' sucks, but whatever. Right now I'm gonna make Neil feel so good, hopefully _so_ good he forgets his own damn name.

I manage to slide a finger in him, earning a shallow sigh and soft moan to part past his lips. He takes a deep breath, eyes shut before saying, "Is it supposed to hurt?"

"A little." I reply. "But if it hurts too much, we can stop."

"No, it's fine. Just feels weird is all." He mutters, before raising a hand to cover his eyes and mouth as I continue.

I understand that he has sensory issues and hates to be looked at or observed, especially if he deems what he's doing to be _embarrassing_ , but God do I wanna look at his pretty, blushing face as I finger his tight little ass.

He attempts to quiet himself as I spread him out, biting on his fingers, and I decide to slip my free hand over his as I trail kisses along his back and whisper. "Can I look at you? Your so pretty and I just wanna see you, babe."

He lets out another shaky sigh, before mumbling out. "Fine..." and tucking the hand that he was using to cover up under his pillow.

I manage to slide in a second finger, and it would seem that my middle finger has found his prostate as he goes wide-eyed and lets out a rather loud moan, starting to pull his hand back out from under his pillow to silence himself. I conjure about five silk handkerchiefs tied together from thin air (magic powers), and use them to tie Neil's wrists to the headboard of the bed.

He bites his lip, letting out the rest of the moan before panting shakily below me.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek, fingering and prodding at his prostate a few more times before asking, "Does that feel good?"

His thighs tense up and he squirms a bit, moaning each time I rub against it before finally managing to get out. "C-can you jack me off? Maybe? Please? A little?" He asks, and how can I say no to such a pretty face.

I slide my free hand down and wrap it around his cock, realizing how slick he is and the fact that he's _throbbing_ in my hands before giving him a few swift pumps. Of course, he tries to hold back his moans and cries of pleasure as best he can, burying his face into the bed, but god do I love hearing him.

Rubbing my dick against his calf isn't gonna work anymore, considering how pink it is from lust, so I position the tip against his entrance and kiss his cheek before asking. "You ready?"

He nods, unable to answer me properly, so I swiftly replace my fingers with my cock as I slide my shaft as deep in as I can get, sighing in relief at the sensation as Neil gasps, moaning and twitching from his position below.

I grab onto his hips, trying to hold him steady as I begin thrusting. It's a bit awkward at first, but eventually I find my rhythm and listen to Neil's chorus of moans, gasps and whines as I slam in balls-deep, making sure to ask if he's okay every couple minutes.

"Ugh, shut the h-hEll up Harrison! I'm fine! Just-" He cuts himself off to let out a high-pitched moan before continuing. "Just fuck me!"

I shut up and listen to his bossy ass, going as hard as he wants me to and jacking him off in rhythm with my thrusts as I do.

He comes first, and quick, too, since it's his first time and all. I decide to try and speed up, hoping to release my load before he comes down from his orgasmic high and becomes hyper-sensitive to my touch.

Once I feel that familiar hot pit gather in my gut, I pull out, giving myself a few swift pumps before cumming all over Neil's back. I then reach up to untie him, collapsing next to him as the two of us pant in ecstasy. I then flick my wrist and magic away the handkerchief holding Neil captive, and he flops down on his back beside me.

I thread my fingers through his, leaning over to kiss his cheek and ask. "Was that good?"

"Good? It was... It was great." He replies, clearly exhausted as he rests his head on the pillow and his eyes start to flutter shut. "My ass hurts now, but I wanna take a shower."

"I can carry you there."

"You're a saint." Replies Neil, and I lift him up off the bed and carry him bridal-style off to the bathroom so he can clean his lil nerdy-ass self up.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *does research for my porn fic*  
> I am NOT kidding I did research on autism + sexuality (since I headcanon Neil as autistic), if one can stimulate the prostate with fingers, and what the fuck a magician's handkerchief was called for this damn fic.


End file.
